Miroku Kuujou
Miroku Kuujou (空情=弥勒, Kūjō Miroku) is is a powerful Hollow-Shinigami hybrid, and a duotagonist of Bleach: Rising Phoenix. A rude, psychopathic "anti-hero", with emphasis on the "anti", the fact that his very existence is a "paradox" drives a majority of Miroku's actions. Appearance Miroku has long, ash-blonde hair that reaches down to his hips. His hair is parted in the middle, and the front part of his hair is cut straight in a bob stroke. His bangs extend down to his shoulders, and there is a singular strand of hair always hanging between his eyes. His large, droopy emerald eyes shine brightly, fitting with his long eyelashes. Miroku has a highly slender, effminite and feminine figure, with wide hips and long legs. As a contrast to his feminine frame, Miroku is never seen smiling, preferring to have a frown affixed upon his face. When he is enraged or excited (such as when fighting a strong or amusing opponent e.g Mitsuru Inazuma in Part II) he breaks into a wide grin and laughs, giving him an almost maniacal appearance, a start contast to his usual petite and peaceful appearing figure. Personality and Traits Miroku is a highly complex individual, and it has been noted by many others that the Shinigami-Hollow hybrid is extremely difficult to get to know. Most emotions shown by the Hollow-Shinigami hybrid are negative in nature, mainly expressing only boredom, apathy, or when truly incensed, murderous rage. In a sense, he could be considered the antithesis to Gai Nagareboshi, as much of Miroku's personality is similar to Gai's, though reversed completely. While he and Gai share some similarities, such as their feared reputations, victories over fighters far more powerful than themselves through tactics, and their interference with many of the villains' plans, he isn't as idealistic or kindhearted as Gai Nagareboshi, to say the least. He prefers to avoid fighting as often as possible or to finish the fight as quickly as possible, as he finds it to be a chore. One of the few things that Miroku and Gai have in common is their infamously short fuse, though Gai's bad temper only surfaces when the situation arises, as a contrast to Miroku, who can be set off by the slightest thing. Despite giving off an air of apathy and aloofness, when push comes to shove, Miroku has an over violent nature, as he gets excited over the idea of burning people to ash. In Part II, when he overheard some Shinigami cautioning him on Gai's strength, he obliterated them with his black light, screaming at them as he considered himself to be superior. During battle, he provokes fear from his opponents by revealing a deranged, sadistic side to himself, laughing and grinning maniacally. One could call Miroku's personality contradictory. Despite being lazy and apathetic, he can also act hot-headed and has a short fuse. Another thing he shares with Gai is their reputation of being 'tsundere', though as a contrast to Gai; he is more "rude" than "sweet", nearly always brushing people off when they approach him. This is because due to his status as a Shinigami-Hollow hybrid, he is well aware of the prejudice that being an anomaly brings, and he does his best to make sure that everyone else suffers in the same way he does. Generally, Miroku acts like an asshat to everyone he meets, never giving them the benefit of drawing close to him. This is because he is sure of himself that those people would never understand someone as complex as himself, and that he won't tolerate those who can't but still try to comprehend his rationale. Miroku does not care about the sometimes tragic pasts of those around him, always looking out for numero uno. By comparison according to Nika, Miroku and Gai are very similar, but their methods are like opposite sides of a coin; Gai is able to protect his loved ones without killing and stand by their side, while Miroku protects "myself and myself only" through violent and inhuman methods. Yet another similarity between Gai Nagareboshi and Miroku Kuujou is their bisexuality. While Gai prefers women over men, Miroku does not favour one gender over the other. Due to his personality, Miroku tends to be incredibly grabby and possessive of the few who meet his standards, often going to violent extremes to make sure that his love for those few is known. Secretly, he hopes that someday he will be able to find someone who understands him. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Miroku's very existence is classifed as "paradoxial" and "taboo" by everyone who comes across him. Despite this, the dual powersets which he is granted due to his heritage makes him an extremely powerful being, able to adjust any one of his abilities to fit almost any situation. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Miroku is highly skilled in the art of Zanjutsu, able to wield his blade in either hand, though like Gai Nagareboshi, he most commonly holds his blade in his left hand, as his laterality leans more towards being left-handed. Miroku utilizes a fast one-handed style with his Zanpakutō, attacking extremely quickly with his blade in combat. Despite his strikes seemingly possessing little to no force in them, they are tremendously powerful; Miroku was able to slice clean through several buildings with a simple swing of his blade. Like Hizashi Yoshi and Gunha Teishin, Miroku is skilled in the art of Iaidō (居合道), a sword style where the user quick draws the blade extremely fast to strike, then re-sheathing it after every attack. Miroku's speed is so fast that he prevents opponents from reciting Kidō incantations, making it highly effective against Kidō specialists. *'Shiden Issen' (紫電一閃, "Purple Lightning Flash"): Miroku coats his blade in his reiatsu, drastically increasing its cutting power, giving it the power to slice through even an Espada's Hierro. When infused with Miroku's reiatsu, his blade gives the appearance of visually steaming with an purple aura, this is due to Miroku's reiatsu being classifed as "boiling". As Miroku swings his blade, it appears as if lightning is striking in the opponent's direction. "Shiden Issen" can also be translated as "swordflash", since "shiden" is also a word to describe sharp lights on blades. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Tremendous Strength: Immense Speed: Without utilizing Sonído, Miroku has shown himself to be incredibly nimble and quick on his feet. He was able to dodge a slew of Kidō attacks unleashed by his foe by leaping from tree to tree, before bounding foward and delivering the deciding blow. Another instance of his speed was shown in the World of the Living, where Miroku was able to outrun a speeding bullet before quickly twirling around and catching it. Overall, Miroku's speed is a major part of his fighting style; striking with incredibly swift, yet tremendously powerful blows which stagger his foes, giving them little to no chance to defend themselves. Enhanced Durability: Despite his frail frame, Miroku is incredibly durable, able to withstand several attacks from the tremendously powerful Mitsuru Inazuma with no problem, though this could possibly be because Miroku was pushing his Hierro to its utmost limit to make sure that he would survive an onslaught from such a deadly adversary. Without accessing his Hierro, Miroku has shown to be able to withstand assaults that would normally kill an ordinary Shinigami, up to and including an assault by two Gotei 13 captains, quickly retaliating in a matter of moments, though it should be noted that the Gotei 13 of Bleach: Rising Phoenix are weaker than the previous one shown in canon. Uncontrollable Spiritual Power: Due to his unique heritage, Miroku is in possession of a truly immense amount of spiritual energy, far more than his his body can consciously contain, causing it to leak out constantly. His spiritual power is noted to be heavy, which surprised Gai. It is so overwhelming that even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting the way he usually does, bypassing any conditions which could possibly hamper him. Because of Miroku's spiritual energy always being so high without him consciously being aware of it, he rarely, if ever becomes exhausted in battle, thereby meaning the sheer resilience and amounts of energy Miroku has is monstrous. Miroku's reiatsu is of a 'dual-type', being one part Shinigami and one part Hollow, similar yet unlike that of the reiatsu of a Visored. Miroku's reiatsu has 'toxic' effects depending on his mood; when he understands the weight of a human life, his body will at random times bring death to his surroundings through a quick acting poison which erodes away at the area. When Miroku doesn't care about lives, he is fully able to control his reiatsu. It should be noted that when his reiatsu is viewed, it appears as if it is attempting to escape from him as frantically as possible; a hint to his Zanpakutō's special ability. Zanpakutō Raisenosanka (来世の惨禍, "Otherworldly Calamity") is the name of Miroku's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a katana. It sports a black rectangular guard, with small protrusions on each corner, and a sun-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar. The hilt itself is a deep crimson colour, and the sheath is a metallic-silver colour. Like Miroku, it has a rather small and delicate form, though similar to its wielder once again, it is extremely powerful; Miroku has been shown to be able to slice clean through buildings with his blade. Shikai: Raisenosanka's Shikai is activated with the phrase, "Break the chain" (鎖を切る, "Kusari o kiru"). When in Shikai, Raisenosanka becomes a long katana with two reinforced parallel blades, set a small distance apart from each other. The design's intent is to trap an opponent's blade between them and disarm them. This blade can be split into double katanas at Miroku's will. Shikai Special Abilities: Raisenosanka is known as the "Zanpakutō by which quintessence, the fifth essence of the universe, flows," in reference to how quintessence's natural form is a divider between spaces of the universe. By utilizing Raisenosanka's special ability, Miroku can emit quintessence in its most natural form causing air space or matter to split and eliminate natural forces. Miroku can also focus quintessence in a way that it takes a physical essence, appearing like pure energy. From there, the energy can take on a variety of functions, in a similar manner to projectile reiatsu techniques. As well, the techniques aren't just limited to the physical, as Miroku has shown that he can create "voids" in an enemy's harnessing of their reiatsu, though this is temporary. As a supplement, Miroku can eliminate the adverse effects of Soul Society's natural forces upon himself in order to move around more freely, the concept being used in one of his techniques as quintessence spiritual energy flows from Miroku's eyes being the source, to void him of the limits created by outside forces. Raisenosanka's ability is also able to allow Miroku to absorb quintessence from around him, to a very minor extent, to gradually accelerate healing and reiatsu rejuvenation. *'Tanima no Konton' (無秩序の全盛, "Chaos Vorago"): Miroku amasses an extremely dense amount of quintessent energy upon his blade, condensing it to its utmost limit, compressing it upon his blade. In the arc of the sword's swing, Raisenosanka releases this quitessent energy at tremendous speeds in the shape of a crescent moon which is coloured black and gold. As it travels through the air towards its opponent at the speed of sound, obliterating anything it passes through until it reaches its target, the crescent moon makes it extremely difficult to cast forms of energy or plasma as its gravitational force would pull in the energy and it would be absorbed by the crescent moon. The arc then rips and creates an enormous explosion after attempting to pull in any opponents or upon impact. *'Tenkū' (天空, "Ether"): Miroku brings forth quintessent spiritual energy to rapidly expand air particles. This will cause an opponent to have difficulty breathing. As well, due to the decrease in the scalar pressure of the air, all forms of matter held together by that pressure (which includes living bodies) will break apart. *'Tengan' (天眼, "Heavenly Eye"): Miroku manipulates his quintessent spiritual energy and turns his eyes into an additional medium through which the power can flow, thus enhancing his speed, power, and perception. Miroku can use this technique in order to utilize sight as a way of manipulating the scalar quintessent field and lower his opponent's internal energy supply, temporarily disabling their ability to use reiatsu. Bankai: Muhen Raisenosanka (無辺, 来世の惨禍, "Boundless Otherworldly Calamity"): Not Yet Revealed. Hollow Abilities Cero: *'Cero Oscuras' (黒虚閃 (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero," Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"): Normally a Cero only able to utilized by the Espada, due to his unique heritage, Miroku has shown himself to be able to utilize such a technique, even solely relying on it when he has to use Cero to escape a tight situation. A pitch-black wave of destructive spiritual energy, Cero Oscuras covers any exposed light into pitch darkness. The range of Miroku's Cero Oscuras' is tremendously vast, and the force behind it is equally massive. The superior Cero Oscuras is far greater than an average Cero. *'Cero Oscuras Metralleta' (無限装弾黒虚閃 (セロ・オスキュラス・メトラジェッタ), sero osukyurasu metorajetta; Spanish for "Sub-Machine Gun Dark Zero", Japanese for "Infinite Ammunition Black Hollow Flash"): Supposedly, it is an Cero Oscuras launched out of each of Miroku's fingers on his left hand at tremendous speeds, each Cero packing the destructive capability of the original Cero Oscuras. Miroku attempted to utilize this tremendously powerful technique against Mitsuru Inazuma, though he was defeated before he could unleash such a powerful attack. After this single battle, Miroku never thinks of utilizing Cero Oscuras Metralleta again, as he notes that it is heavily draining upon his reiatsu and it takes time to prepare. Enhanced Hierro (鋼皮 (イエロ), iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): Miroku is shown to have a highly durable Hierro; as evidenced by his battle with Mitsuru Inazuma, where he withstood several powerful blows at close range with only damage taken to his attire. More proof of his durability was shown when Miroku was struck with a Bankai in the form of a sledgehammer several times in the face; each strike had little to no effect on the Shinigami-Hollow hybrid. High Speed Regeneration: Sonído Master: Possessing no skill in Shunpo, Miroku's form of transport is the Arrancar variant of the high-speed-movement art, Sonído. When moving, it seems as if he teleports, as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a brief moment in the way that Sonído practitioners do. While moving, Miroku is also able to conjure multiple afterimages of his own visage to disorient his opponents. Relationships Trivia *As my main character, Gai Nagareboshi, has the majority of my personality, my positive traits which are shown in him take more prominence over the negative ones and those positive traits being slightly exxagerated to the point that he appears as if he's something resembling 'heroic', Miroku is the exact opposite. This guy's all my negative traits played up to the point of psychopathy with a few other traits added in for kicks; sort of a "negative" Gai. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:LGBT Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid Category:Male Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Anti-Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Evil